


Soft Declarations

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Body Positivity, Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, Reader does not have an established gender, internalized fat shaming, no beta we die like fools, reader loves Rose's tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You've noticed that Rose seems a little critical of his body. You decide to prove that he doesn't have anything to be ashamed of.
Relationships: Rose/reader insert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	Soft Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a bunch of people on Tumblr that have the hots for Rose and I thought I’d indulge them (And myself) by writing a reader insert. Now with extra Body Positivity, because he deserves to love himself and so do you.

You’d begun to notice little things. There was the way he’d fuss with his waistcoat before a public appearance, tugging it down or pulling his jacket a little closer around him. Or the times when his preference for being the big spoon were superseded by his need to be held. Whenever you were behind him, he’d loop your arm around his shoulders rather than let it fall to his waist. Rose was normally so tactile, sweeping you up in hugs or nuzzling your cheeks. To have him act cagey only during certain times was disconcerting. It made you suspect there was something on his mind that he wasn’t sharing.  
The moment that clinched it came on a lazy weekend morning. You’d woken up earlier than normal and opened your eyes to see him standing in front of the full length mirror in your shared bedroom. You’d watched silently as he placed a hand on either side of his middle. You could see from his reflection that he was appraising himself critically. He’d pinched at his side and tsk-tsked in disapproval. You’d closed your eyes again and pretended to be sleeping so as not to disturb him. But you couldn’t forget what you’d seen. It worried you; was Rose unhappy with the way he looked? Could he really find fault in the softness you treasured so much?  
You decided to confront him that evening, waiting for a time when you were both relaxed. It was one of those rare days where he didn’t have somewhere to be. No party to put in an appearance at, no rescheduled meeting that absolutely couldn’t wait till the next week. You could just enjoy each other’s company. Sprawled next to him on the sofa, you had a good view. You were both in your Pajamas, his accompanied by Scorbunny themed slippers. The news was playing on the telly, but he was only half watching. It was as good a moment as you were going to get. You leaned your head on his shoulder.  
“Rose?”  
“Yes, my dear?” Rose turned his attention to you.  
“There’s something I’ve been wondering; and to be clear, I am not criticizing you when I say this,” You paused as you felt him tense up. You'd clearly failed to open the conversation correctly. Mentally kicking yourself, you sat up so the two of you were face to face. You tried to make it clear that you weren’t out for blood.  
“I’ve noticed you seem a little self-conscious. Do you want to talk about it? If there’s something you’re struggling with, I’d like to help.”  
Rose chuckled nervously, brushing a lock of hair back. “I’m that obvious, eh?”  
“You’re my boyfriend, Rose. I tend to notice when you’re unhappy.”  
“True,” Rose shifted a bit on the sofa, conflict evident in his expression. You wanted so badly to touch him, to reassure him, but you held back. You’d learned it was best to let him think out his response then act accordingly. It took a while for him to speak.  
“To be honest, you’re quite correct. Public scrutiny tends to wear on you. Every time I give a speech there’s at least one tabloid speculating on whether or not I’ve gained weight.”  
You winced. You’d ended up on the mailing list of at least one of the rags thanks to postal incompetence. They were full of borderline slanderous things to say about everyone from Rose to the gym leaders. You burned every copy that got as far as your doorstep. You placed a comforting hand on Rose’s shoulder. He leaned into the touch, sighing a long, heavy sigh.  
“However, I _can_ handle that for the most part. It’s not their opinions I’m really worried about; it’s yours.”  
“Mine?” You asked in disbelief. Rose blinked, pain cutting across his features.  
“My dear, I love you very much. How you see me matters greatly. And, well, some of my past partners have been very vocal in their disdain for my extra pounds.”  
He chuckled mirthlessly. “One… _memorable_ person liked to joke that I looked like I was pregnant.”  
“Oh, _Rose_ ,” Your heart all but broke.  
“No, no, it’s ok! It’s you I want to please! It's ok if you don't like the way I look! I should-no, I _must_ look my best for you! You deserve nothing less!”  
He smiled, but it was fragile. Underneath it, there was a clear cut fear of rejection. How long had he been carrying these feelings around? Unable to contain yourself, you pulled him into a hug and held him close. Rose squeezed you back, clinging as though he was afraid you’d vanish.  
“You don’t have to be ashamed,” You whispered. “Not ever. And you don’t have to fit yourself into a certain mold to make me love you.”  
You pulled away and cupped his face in your hands. He met your gaze, eyes full of uncertainty. That look made your heart ache. You wanted to find everyone who’d ever been mean to him and unleash your entire Pokémon team to teach them a lesson. But that could wait. Right now your boyfriend needed you.  
“I love you as you are now. I love how you look _now_. I don’t hate your softness. Just the opposite. It’s part of what makes you so wonderful.”  
Rose’s cheeks flushed red. “But…But I’m-.”  
“Beautiful. And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
Rose looked away, but this time, his smile was genuine. “Thank you.”  
You pressed your forehead against his. The two of you stayed there for a few moments, letting the conversation rest. At last, Rose sat up.  
“Since you’ve shared your feelings, I suppose I can open up a little as well.”  
He took your hands in his and moved them so they were hovering just over his middle. “I would like to get more comfortable with your hands on me, if that’s something that interests you.”  
Warmth flooded your chest. “Very much so.”  
Gently, carefully, you touched his belly. Rose’s breath hitched and you prepared to pull away. Had you gone too far? But before you could act, he gave a long exhale, as though releasing something he’d let prick at him for a long time. You brought your hands to the center of his tummy, rubbing slow, soothing circles.  
“Beautiful,” You murmured, punctuating each of your next words with a kiss to his middle. “Every. Single. Inch.”  
Rose shuddered as you caressed the soft swell of his belly. Judging by the way he relaxed under your touch, he was enjoying it as much as you were. If you were being honest, you’d wanted to love on him like this for a long time. You’d held off only because he didn’t seem comfortable with it. But now he was enjoying it, reveling in you praising the parts of himself he’d never liked.  
You were glad you’d waited for this. He needed that reassurance; that promise that he was cared for no matter how he looked. Your next kiss earned a barely muffled laugh.  
“Oh, is someone ticklish?” You asked mischievously.  
“(Name), don’t you dare-.” His protests turned into peals of laughter as you blew a raspberry near his navel and ran your fingers wildly across him like Spinarak escaping a trainer’s reach. He retaliated by hooking his fingers in your armpits and replying in kind. Soon you were wrestling, nearly falling off the sofa in the process. You ended up on top, as you usually did, with him taking a few deep breaths to calm down. It took you both a few minutes to settle entirely. You clambered off of him to avoid accidental suffocation. As you lay together, panting as though you'd been running, he rested his head in the crook of your neck.  
“I love you, (Name).”  
You nuzzled his head, relieved to have delivered him from his worries. “I love you, too.”


End file.
